This invention refers to a method and an apparatus for machining, especially milling or grinding of profiles, edges, roundings and the like of workpieces made from wood, e.g. table tops, furniture elements etc.
Shaping edges and rounding corners of a polygonal workpiece, such as, for example, table tops, furniture elements and the like, generally is done using a template that is followed by a cutting tool. Each profile or alternatively each different corner radius requires a special template; and when changing from one profile to another profile, or alternatively from one rounding to another rounding with different radii, a change of templates is necessary. On the one hand, this change of templates requires considerable time, and on the other hand, requires making and storing a plurality of templates according to the selection of required profiles or roundings causes considerable expenses.